Colorful Sky
by LadyNoah
Summary: After being killed by the head of the Tenebre famiglia, Tsunami is sent to a parallel world. But in this life she has a younger brother and sister, who will be trained to become Vongola Decimo and the next head of the CEDEF. FemTsuna
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warnings: Nothing in this chapter but the horrible writing of the auhoress since the prologue has no beta-reader. Oh, and Tsuna is female.**

**Pairings: TsunamixHarem**

**Rating: T; later might change to M**

Nightmares, awakening and memories

Everything was tainted in that sinful red which the Vongola Decimo had already seen so often. But it never was that of her famiglia or at least it was never that much. She didn't flinch when the head of the Tenebre famiglia had walked up to her. She didn't show any signs of fear when he had pointed his gun at her. The only feeling she had was an odly familiar one. She smiled when a memory flashed infront of her eyes. How Reborn had pointed his gun at her for the first time. With a shot which sounded strangely far away, everything went black.

_….ther…... Decimo…ake up…Tsunami!_

Tsunami opened her eyes when she heard that acquainted voice calling out to her. The brunette didn't recognize the place when she looked around. Everything was white and light which hurt her eyes that much that she nearly closed them again if it wasn't for her hyper intuition who kept ringing like an annoying alarm clock. She shifted into a standing position since she was floating in the middle of the room. If you could call it a room. Tsunami wasn't able to see either the beginning or the end.

_ you hear me?_

Tsunami turned to where she thought the voice was coming from and looked straight into orange colored eyes who reflected the same pain which her own held. Tsunami always thought she had a strange relationship with the Vongola Primo. That guy was her great-grandfather but to Tsunami Giotto looked more at her like a lover. The Vongola Decimo blushed when she remembered a certain situation. Ieyasu chuckled when he saw the reddened cheeks of his descendant and approached her while she avoided his gaze to cool down. That's why she was completely taken off guard when he embraced her.

"Decimo. Dying with so many regrets." Giotto chuckled like he knew that she was repenting small things like she couldn't go with Lambo to the amusement park which she had promised him to do so tomorrow. Or to play piano together with Hayato whom had taught her. Or going to the baseball game with Takeshi on Friday. Shopping with Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Chrome and Hana. Sparring with Kyoya. The mindgames with Mukuro. Drinking oolong tea with Fon. Helping I-pin with her noodle stand. Protecting Skull from Verde who wants to use him as a guinea pig. Playing with Uni and Aria in the garden. Stopping the Varia and her guardians from killing each other. Spending time with Enma. Riding horses with Dino. Stopping everyone from killing Byakuran. And training with Reborn.

Tsunami smiled when she got lost in her memories. Of course, it was hard to keep them from each others throats but it was always fun. Especially when she got really angry, they would be all afraid of her. Even Reborn wouldn't dare to interfere. Particularly when the Decimo hadn't had her coffee in the morning. Her smile turned into a mad one.

Giotto backed away from her when he noticed the crazy look on his _beloved _Tsunami. He always knew that she was something special. But she was freaking scary when she had that look on her face. Nothing good came with it. Though his guardians had told him that sometimes he had the same look, which he denied of course. He never had strange ideas. And that incident with the tomatoes was….well let's say Giotto loves his tomatoes and his guardians especially Daemon had a trauma from that vegetable since than. Ieyasu shook his head. Now was not the time to think about such things.

"Tsunami, we have decided to send you to a parallel world where you can correct your mistakes. It is your decision to become Vongola Decimo once again or live a normal life." As Giotto explained Vongola Secondo til Vongola Nono appeared behind him.

"He~, since when do I have a choice?" Tsunami asked amused. If she remembered correctly Reborn had forced her into that position. The Decimo watched the others with narrowed eyes who started sweating under her gaze. She was the youngest of them but none of them was scary as her.

"Well, let's say this world has a rather interesting twist." Giotto smiled. "No need to get nervous, Tsunami. You will receive the memories of the Tsunami, who lives there." And immediately after he finished his short speech, everything was illuminated by a strong light which caused Tsunami to close her eyes.

Memories which weren't her own flooded her mind her body reacting violently to it. After a while Tsunami relaxed and didn't try to keep them out. A chance to correct her mistakes, Giotto had said. But how was she supposed to draw _his_ attention towards her and away from Takato and Himeo, her younger siblings? Tsunami blinked and smiled sadly. She had already made a choice without noticing.

The Vongola Decimo felt an electric shock running through her body and sat up into a straight sitting position, panting hard. Tsunami flinched and brought her right hand up to her forehead. She looked around and found the alarm clock which showed her that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. The brunette sighed and brushed her right hand through her waist length hair. Should she really interfere? Maybe in this world it was the fate of her siblings to rule the mafia world. But still she could at least train herself for the worst case and protect her friends from the shadows. Tsunami lied back down and felt something hard and small pinch her back. She grabbed the thing and held it infront of her.

_This has to be a joke._ Tsunami thought as she glared half confused half angry at the familiar orange pacifier in her hand. She really wanted to know who sat behind the wheel of fortune because she definitifely wanted to talk to them. Tired from the current circumstances, Tsunami drifted do sleep. The last thing she heard or imagined was certain masked man chuckling in the back of her mind.

**Vote 1: Tsunami x?**

Basically who should I focus on more. She will have romantic situations with almost everyone but I want to focus just on a certain number of people. You can vote for anyone and more then one character.

**Vote 2:** **Other pairings?**

Any other pairings you want in this story. For example: If Mukuro ends up being one of the main pairings for Tsunami but he also ends up in a different pairing like MukuroxKyoya and/or MukuroxChrome I will make all of them appear in the story and even mix it so they have a threesome. You can of course also vote for a pairing like this: MukuroxChromexKyoya. I'm making this pole just to know whome you want to see together. I don't really care since I can nearly see everyone with everyone in this series.

LadyNoah


	2. Target 1: Birth of Grande Cielo!

**Thank you for the reviews:**

BokehBlue

Saaniser

Ill elemental

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warnings: no beta-reader**

**Pairings: None in this chapter**

**Rating: T; might change to M**

Target 1: Birth of Grande Cielo and the perceptiv rain!

_Seriously, what kind of crime did I commit to deserve something like this? _Tsunami thought as she looked at her two younger siblings Takato and Himeo, who were making fun of her. Today they got there tests back and Tsunami had gotten the lowest score of all, 27 points. Well, it didn't hurt. Tsunami had woken up two days ago in this world, so it wasn't really her who had written the test but herself from this world. What annoyed her is that Takato and Himeo didn't score that much better. The three of them were triplets. But while Takato and Himeo were identical twins, Tsunami was born from a seperated egg. The twins came more after her father. Both had pale blond hair though Takato had his hair as short like his father and Himeo's hair reached to her they had her father's brown eyes.

After Tsunami had finished eating, she changed into red shorts and a black tank top. When she came back down her mother and siblings threw her confused glances but soon the twins started laughing at her and bet how often Dame-Tsuna will trip. Nana on the other hand saw the determined look on her face and couldn't help but smile sadly. She had the feeling somewhere in the past she had failed her eldest daughter. Promising to herself that from now on she will support Tsunami with everything she got, Nana smacked her twins behind their heads and ordered them to clean their room.

The once Vongola Decimo ran straight into the forest where she punched the nearest rock, which was nearly pulverized.

"It looks like I can still control my flames. But this body is so weak. Looks like I don't have a choice but to make me go through Reborn's training." Tsunami grapped the pacifier which was tied to her neck like a necklace and under her shirt. She clenched her teeth when she thought of Reborn's lifeless body who wasn't far away from her.

"No matter if your friend or enemy in this world. I won't let you die this time." Tsunami murmered, looking up to the sky which was clouded. Raindrops started to fall from above.

_The cloud and the rain. _She glanced one last time at the grey clouds, who seemed to be aware of the current fragile state of the sky and hid it in order to protect it. While the rain tried to wash away its 's mouth twisted into a smirk.

_Why not?_

"Tadaima." Tsunami said as she entered the house again.

"Okaeri." Her mother greeted and continued cleaning the dining table. After showering Tsunami sat infront of her laptop in her room and hacked the databases of different mafia famiglias including Vongola, Gessou, Nero Giglio and Chiavarone. Shoichi and Spanner had taught her how to hack dince she didn't want to depend so often on them especially when Byakuran was around who loved to mess with her.

"What the…?" Tsunami stared at the screen confused. "Aww, who might you be~?" A window popped open. "A chat? Are you kidding me?"

_OrangeCube sent you an invitation to a chatroom. Do you want to open it?_

"Not really." Tsunami murmered but clicked yes.

_Please enter your name._

Tsunami grinned as she entered the name GrandeCielo. The name will tick off many mafiosi.

_GrandeCielo entered the chatroom._

_OrangeCube: Your new to this, aren't you?_

_GrandeCielo: My first time ^^_

_OrangeCube: rejhbfoirehfoijefo_

_GrandeCielo: ?_

_HardcoreOtaku: Ignore him. He surely got stomach ache. For your first time it was good._

_GrandeCielo: Hm~? Stomach ache you say? I hate to tell you this but you just told me who he is._

_HardcoreOtaku: What? But I don't know him in real life. He just told me once that he gets stomach ache from stress._

_GrandeCielo: Which doesn't mean that I don't know him. But to add some infos, he also falls asleep while he is getting dressed for bed._

_OrangeCube: Cielo? Who are you? Do I know you?_

_HardcoreOtaku: He is right? I thought he was bluffing o.O_

_GrandeCielo: Not yet, Cube-chan~. But you will someday._

_OrangeCube: You remind me of one of my friends._

_GrandeCielo: Hey, don't compare me with that marshmallow addicted porcupine._

_OrangeCube: o.O You know him?_

_GrandeCielo: Well, it was nice meeting you. We will surely meet each other again. Oh, and Cube-chan? Take care of Natsu-chan until I get her._

_GrandeCielo left the chatroom._

_HardcoreOtaku: Okay. He is definitively weird._

_OrangeCube: I can't believe there is someone with a similar personality like him. And how did he know about that?_

If anyone had entered Tsunami's room they would have left it within a millisecond screaming and running. The brunette smiled like a mad man and you could see how she ploted something crazy.

"Sho-chan, I have to thank you properly later." Chuckling she closed her laptop and took out a notebook and a pencil.

The next weeks Tsunami's schedule looked like this: wake up at 4 a.m., training til 7 a.m., showering, breakfast, school, homework, training til 7 a.m., hacking, searching for certain people and hacking. She befriended Takeshi, Kyoya, Tetsuya, Ryohei, Kyoko, Hana, Nagi/Chrome and Haru somehow and was bit surprised about Lambo and Fuuta who were both as old as her.

Right now Tsunami had other problems. For the first time her pacifier had reacted to another one which meant one of the arcobalenos was nearby. And she definitively didn't want to find out who it was. As she hurried through the streets she noticed an old antique shop.

_Was this shop here before? _Tsunami asked herself and entered the small building. A bell rang and Tsunami saw that no other person was in there. The brunette gulped. Where was her hyper intuition in such situations. She felt helpless and didn't like it at all.

"Ah, you surely are late. I expected you earlier." A male voice said. Tsunami turned to where it came from and stiffened when her eyes met black orbs. The white haired man's lips curved into an amused smile.

"Osashiburi desu ne, Lady Vongola." Tsunami resisted the urge to shift into a fighting stance but narrowed her eyes.

"It looks like you still don't trust me. But let me tell you this, it's because of me that you're here. Primo surely knows how to be persistent." The last part was mumbled and Tsunami had a hard time understanding it.

"What do you want, Checkerface?" Tsunami asked coldly which caused Kawahira to sigh.

"I would prefer you calling me Kawahira if I'm in this form. And shouldn't I be the one asking you that? This shop only appears to those who are in trouble and desperately looking for something. Or more like hiding from someone in your case." Kawahira explained and adjusted his glasses. Tsunami frowned at that but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry. He won't find you here. Even though I'm rather surprised by his appearance in a town like this. Can you tell who of your fellow arcobalenos is passing through you home?" Again Tsunami didn't say anything but the white haired guy could easily tell that she was annoyed by the fact she didn't know.

"I could teach you how to do it. Back then your tutor wouldn't let me near you and by the time you were the Decimo your potential was almost none existent. But right now your ten years old, back to that age where your possibilities are unlimited. Use that to your advantage and become even stronger than you were. If not the same tragedy will occure again." Tsunami couldn´t take it anymore and shifted her gaze to the floor. The dead bodies of her family once again before her eyes like she was back in her time. The brunette closed her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the images.

"You're really luck, you know." Tsunami looked up confused. What did he mean? "This world is almost exactly like yours. The plots are the same. You could use your knowledge to keep yourself out of trouble. To stay in the shadows and help your friends as a stranger. They would never find out who you really are. On the other hand if you leave everything like it should be there is a high possibility that nothing is going to change. Really nothing." Kawahira made sure to emphasize the right words. Tsunami's eyes were wide. She knew once she had chosen she couldn't back out anymore. The sound of a bell ringing teared her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see who had came in and froze for the second time today. At the door there stood a figur in a black cloak. She couldn't see his face since the hood was covering almost his whole face. The part she could see eas white. But it wasn't the appearance that made Tsunami stiff. It was his presence alone that made Tsunami nearly cower in fear.

"I think it is time for you to go. If you made up your mind the shop will appear again." Kawahira gently placed a hand on her back and pushed her towards the exit where the cloaked figure stood who stepped aside so she could use the door. "Think about it. Make the right decision. Or you have to go through it again and again." Kawahira whispered. Tsunami looked at him from the side with shocked eyes. But before she could say anything he pushed her out of the shop. When Tsunami looked back the antique shop was gone.

_Again? Does that mean if I fail I will be transported to another world? I'll have to watch them die over and over again? _A panicked expression graced the girl's face. Her two hands were buried in her now messy hair. She didn't even notice how it started to rain and how after ten minutes someone stopped next to her.

"Nami?" The girl flinched slightly and looked up. Takeshi was standing next to her holding an umbrella and looking worried.

"Ah, Takeshi-kun. Since when are you here?" She asked shyly.

"Not so long. What is wrong? Oh, I get it. You're lost, right?" Takeshi grinned proudly which caused Tsunami to gap at him before bursting into a fit of laughter. The baseball fan looked at her confused before laughing along.

"You're really something, Takeshi-kun. But no. I'm not lost. Just having a conflict with myself. Good thing the rain came." The soon-to-be rain guardian looked at her questiongly and furrowed his eyebrows before his look softened.

"So you like the rain? That's why you are standing here and risking getting a cold?" Tsunami noticed that Takeshi's smile was rather forced. For an eleven year old kid, he surely was perceptiv.

"No. That's not the reason. But it's true. I _love_ the rain. It always washes away my sorrows or at least it pushes them away for a certain time so I can get my head clear." Tsunami giggled as she noticed what she had just said. "I sound silly, don't I?" Takeshi swung his umbrella to the side, so that he and Tsunami got hit by the raindrops. After a few seconds Takeshi spoke up.

"Nope. You're right. It feels great. But Tsunami…." Takeshi's eyes once again became sharp and calculating. "…were you talking about the weather or a person?" Indeed, too perceptiv for an eleven year old kid.

**And done. Go to my profil to vote for Tsunami x ?**

**Tsunami: Next time in Colorful Sky. Four years later. Reborn is arriving.**

**Takeshi: Hahaha. I'm looking forward seeing the kid again.**

**Tsunami: At least you learned the Souen Ryu already.**

**Tsunami & Takeshi: Target 2: The tortur starts once again!**

**Takeshi: Ne, Tsunami. Why is the kid so tall?**

**Tsunami: He? Wait, what?**


	3. Target 2: The torture starts once again!

**Thank you for your reviews **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warnings: Hibari, violence, Reborn, language, Byakuran, Mukuro and Nagi/Chrome (yes she needs a warning); no beta-reader**

**Pairings: still none, but next chapter ^^ **

**Raiting: T**

Target 2: The tortur starts once again!

_The rain had stopped falling a long time ago and the clouds moved on, showing to everyone that the sky was back to its normal strength._

Tsunami sighed frustrated as she ran through the silent streets of Namimori. It was 5 a.m. The most people were still at home. But not the now fourteen year old brunette. She was nervous. Reborn would come today and she still had to deal with a lot of things. Or people to be exact. The sky pacifier around her neck was heavy. The orange cube in her pant's pocket started to vibrate slightly, showing that it was concerned about its owner.

"Everything will be alright, Natsu. Don't worry. I'm fine." She whispered touching the cube through the soft fabric of her pants.

"GOOD MORNING, IMOTOU-CHAN! I SEE YOUR EXTREME AS ALWAYS!" Ryohei shouted as he came around the corner. Tsunami sweatdropped but soon started glaring at him.

"Good morning, nii-san. What did I tell you about yelling in the morning?" She hissed and noticed that some of the lights were going on.

"I'm sorry. But it feels like today is gonna be a good day." Ryohei grinned as he answered in a normal pitch.

"I hope you're right. See you later at school, nii-chan." Tsunami waved as she ran back to her house. Hopefully today wouldn't be to chaotic.

As her hand touched the doorknob to open the door, a chill ran down her back. Someone was watching her from nearby.

_I didn't notice this murderous aura the first time. How horrible._ Tsunami thought and entered the house. She showered and changed into her school uniform. Then she went downstairs to help her mother with making breakfast and bentos.

"Look- Tsu-chan. This flyer was in the mail this morning. Maybe your siblings will become as good in school as you are with this home tutor." Nana smiled and gave the piece of paper to her daughter.

"Well, it's not a bad idea to try it." Tsunami sweatdropped when she read the flyer. What was Reborn thinking when he wrote this? Suddenly the bell rang.

"Can you answer the door, Tsu-chan? I am going to wake up Taka-chan and Meo-chan." Her mother said. When Tsunami got to the door, she stiffened knowing exactly who was behind the door. She opened it with smile which fell from her face when she locked eyes with an adult Reborn.

"Chaos. I'm Reborn, the home tutor. I'm here for Sawada Takato and Himeo." Reborn smirked, enjoying the nervous look on the brunettes face.

"So ka. Come in. I'm Sawada Tsunami. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Tsunami stepped to the side, so Reborn could enter. The hitman watched the girl's concentrated look like she was trying to solve some mystery. He pulled his fedora down, so his eyes were hidden and smirked.

"An espresso." He said and sat down on the couch crossing his legs and watching Tsunami disappear into the kitchen. Suddenly he heard shoutings from upstairs, signaling him that Nana had woken up the twins. Tsunami came back with a cup and gave it to Reborn who immediately took a sip from it. His smirk turned into a smile for a minute before it turned into a scowl. Tsunami blinked and looked behind her where Takato and Himeo were standing.

"Dame-Tsuna, who is that?" Her brother hissed annoyed. Himeo flicked her hair behind her shoulder and ogled Reborn obviously. Tsunami tried to stifle a laughter which didn't go unnoticed by Reborn.

"I'm Reborn, your home tutor. Be prepared for hell Baka-Taka and Dame-O (Dame+Meo=Dame-O). Oh, and I'm the only one who can call your elder sister dame. Understood?" While talking Leon, who was sitting on Reborn's fedora, had appeared in the hitman's hand and transformed into a gun. The twins were pale and nodded fiercely.

"Damn, we'll be late if we don't hurry. What's with you, Da….Tsunami-san?" Takato corrected him in time but Reborn still sent him a glare and pointed his gun at him.

"Hinamori-sensei is sick, so we don't have science in the first period. But I have to go to the school committee since I have to discuss a few things with Hibari-senpai. There is still time until the meeting begins." Tsunami explained. Takato and Himeo sent her a glare and ran out of the house like the devil himself was chasing them.

But the only devil nearby drank his espresso and waited til Tsunami was finished with packing her things. She didn't know what to make out of Reborn's behavior.

"If you're standing there any longer a certain prefect is going to bite you to death." The hitman said and watched amused how Tsunami stiffened and then glared at him. Suddenly a knife went flying in his direction and he dodged it just in time. But another one came and another one. This continued til Tsunami was out of knives and she began throwing pans at him.

"Did I hit some sensitiv spot?" Reborn's grin widened when Tsunami got even more furious. That girl was wonderful. Especially when she was angry like that.

"Are you mocking me, Reborn? What the hell is happening? Explain now or die." She ran forward with an incredible speed and kicked him in his stomach. Well at least she aimed for it but Reborn being not the strongest hitman for nothing, he dodged her leg, grapped her at her neck and smashed her rather painfully into the ground.

"That was terrible, Grande Cielo." Reborn said who still had a firm grip on her neck. Tsunami had a painful expression on her face. Her first thought was that he had regained his memories from her world like certain other people. It never occured to her that he just knew who was behind Grande Cielo.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Tsunami asked with a neutral voice.

"Not yet. I thought I meet Grande Cielo himself before making a decision. You can guess how surprised I was when I found out that the world's greatest hacker and second strongest hitman was a high school girl. And a Sawada nonetheless. You shouldn't have entered the underworld. Your father wants you to lead a normal life. On the other hand Takato will become Vongola Decimo and Himeo the next head of the CEDEF." Reborn didn't explain enything further since he suspected Tsunami to know what he was talking about. He was a bit shocked when Tsunami started laughing hysterically.

"Normal life? I don't know anything about a normal life. Kidnappers here. Assassines there. I've been through many things before I startet hacking and becoming a hitman. My mother knows about the mafia too. You surely noticed the hidden weapons in our house already. Or how do you explain why she hadn't come down til now to look what the noise was about?" Tsunami looked into his eyes coldly. Right now that wasn't her Reborn. The hitman infront of her was doing his job. Protecting the future heir. Even if he had to kill his sibling. The sun arcobaleno tightened his grip around her neck causing Tsunami to struggle since she had problems breathing.

"What's your goal?" Reborn asked seriously.

"Protecting my family." Tsunami whispered. They looked into each others eyes, not noticing the approaching danger. Reborn just suddenly felt a cold metal pressing against his neck. He didn't move but his eyes searched for the owner of the sword.

"Could you please let got of her? We are in a hurry, you know? Kyoya will bite us to death if we aren't on time." A calm voice said. Reborn let go of the girl and looked completely at the intruder.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm in the same class as Tsunami and member of the Discipline Committee. I'm learning different sword styles right now and also developing my own." Takeshi smiled at Reborn and didn't let the astonishment about the hitman's current form reach his eyes.

Tsunami sat up and looked from her classmate to her ex-tutor. The tension was gone since the swordman had started introducing himself towards Reborn.

"This ought to be interesting." Reborn smirked as he walked out of the house but he paused at the door. "Be ready for hell, Tsunami. You're gonna receive training too."

"What? I thought you were here to train Takato and Himeo." Tsunami hissed.

"Who said I'm the one who is going to train you? I invited a friend of mine. And it looks like I did the right thing with that." Reborn chuckled and walked out of the house.

"This guy is insane. I want to strangle him, tie him up and drink all of his beloved espresso infront of him." Tsunami shrieked. Takeshi sweatdropped at the choice of torture methods.

"So, he doesn't remember. Let's go, Tsunami, or Kyoya will be the one giving us hell." Takeshi grapped her bag and her hand, running with her towards Namichuu. Tsunami was pouting the whole time. Reborn was a jerk.

_~Time and location skip~_

Takeshi and Tsunami entered laughing Kyoya's office who was sitting on the couch with Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei and Haru.

"I hope you have a good reason for coming late or be prepared to be bitten to death." Kyoya said darkly. Chrome who was sitting next to him sweatdropped and backed off to the other end of the coach to avoid getting hit.

"Reborn came this morning." Everyone tensed. "And strangled me nearly. He knows I'm Grande Cielo but nothing else." She explained. "Oh, and I heard my brother confessed to you, Kyoko. And he was just wearing his boxers." Tsunami tried to stiffle her laughter but failed miserable and ended sitting on the floor and holding her stomach.

"Really funny. Why is it always me that attracts weirdos." Kyoko sighed.

"Excuse me, if I remember correctly that's my sentence. No one can beat Byakuran at being weird." Tsunami huffed offended.

"You're right about that one." Kyoko sweatdropped and giggled when she remembered how Byakuran always came bursting through the doors of the Vongola Mansion, shouting for Tsunami, hugging her almost to death and asking her to marry him and leave the rest of her family. Ah, good old times were her guardians tried to beat up Byakuran. Tsunami didn't interfere since she thought it was a good way to train their teamwork. They really teamed up. All six of them, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoya, Lambo and Mukuro. It was funny to watch them plotting how to defeat the marshmallow addict who seemed to enjoy those "little" fights too.

"Nami-chan, why did you call for a meeting? Did something happen?" Chrome asked neutral which caused everyone to turn serious. The brunette sit down on the coach between the purple haired girl and the deadly prefect. Takeshi took a seat next to Haru.

"As you all know, Reborn will surely sign you up as Takato's guardians." Everyone tensed again. "I want you to aggree." Silence.

"WHAAAT?!" All of them shouted.

"Imouto-chan, your brother is so unextreme. I could never be his guardian!"

"I'm not going to take orders from this herbivore, Tsunami!

"Hahaha, everytime I see him I feel like poking him with my sword. Maby I should do it."

"You want that brainless monkey to take over Vongola?"

"Hahi, Haru is against it."

"After that humilation you really want to give him the title Decimo without fighting?"

Tsunami sweatdropped at the scene but suddenly felt a strong killing aura next to her which caused her to start sweating. She looked to the side an jumped with a shriek right into Kyoya's lap.

"Sawada Tsunami." Chrome murmered and stood up. A scythe appered in her hand and her eyes were hidden by her bangs. The more seconds passed the more Tsunami feared for her life.

"Chotto matte kudasai. I didn't say anything about giving up the title. I just want you to get informations for me." Tsunami raised her hands in a surrending sign and smiled weakly. The killing intent vanished immediately and with it the scythe. Chrome blinked innocently and then cocked her head to side and smiled sweetly.

"Of course. You would never sent us away. Even if it is for our own good." Chrome made sure to emphasize the right words. Tsunami gulped.

_Nagi-chan surely is scary. I wonder who rubbed off on her. Mukuro? Kyoya? Reborn? Hm. No. That's not it. There was someone else._

"Ah! Right, it was Xanxus." Tsunami said loud and everyone looked at her.

"Hehe. Nothing. Let's get back. I want you to accept if the time comes. So, everyone else out I have to talk to Chrome and Kyoya in privat. Be aware of the red butterfly." She said before Takeshi, Ryohei, Hana, Kyoko and Haru left.

"Hm. Hayato and Lambo will arrive shortly and….Mukuro, stop hiding or I tell Byakuran were he can find your collection of school uniforms." Tsunami twitched. Suddenly mist appeared.

"Kufufufufu, how cruel, little rabbit. But if you do that, I tell that marshmallow face were he can find your cosplay collection and a few hundred pictures of you wearing them." Mukuro appeared next to her and smirked. Tsunami turned red and hissed at him which caused the illusionist to chuckle.

"Where was I? Right. Chrome, since you're not going to be one of Takato's guardians I want to you to keep an eye on….you know what." Chrome nodded.

"Don't act out of character or Reborn will get suspicious. Which means, Mukuro, stop appearing like that and what the hell are you doing?" Tsunami asked when she got annoyed. The mist guardian had put his arms around her from behind and snuggled her.

"What? I missed you, Lady Vongola. I wasted my time searching for informations of a mafia famiglia, which doesn't seem to exist. I would actually call for that melon headed bastard but he doesn't know any of us in this world so it would be a waste of time. Not to mention how the rest would get suspicious." Mukuro released her and shrugged.

"It really became a problem that just a few people got their memories from our world. Including us that would be twenty people. Not much if you consider how many we were with our allies. And to our misfortune, the most important person didn't regain his memories." Kyoya explained the situation rather bored like he wouldn't care. He even yawned after he finished.

"That's the case. But something's not right." Tsunami looked outside the window with a thoughtful expression on the face. Then she sighed and got a horror strucked face.

"Someone explain me how am I going to survive Xanxus? If he remembers I am screwed and if he doesn't I am too. Fuck my life." Tsunami screamed and imagined what the Varia leader would do after finding her since she didn't help him to get out of that cursed ice cage. The other three watched her amused.

"By the way, you said screwed, right?" Mukuro smired devillishly.

"I actually don't know how to react to that one." Tsunami deadpanned. She was relieved that a certain white haired mafia leader wasn't here but….

"Imouto-chan!" Ryohei slammed the door open. His face was pale and he shievered slightly.

"What's wrong? Is the Tenebre famiglia attacking? Or did you meet Reborn? What is…"

"TSU-CHAN!"

BAAAMMM!

Ryohei was smashed into the ground. Byakuran was standing on him. A bag of marshmallows was in his hands and right know he was grinning like he was the happiest guy on earth. Everyone but Ryohei looked between the two.

"Byakuran?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here? You're way to early."

"I wanted to tell you something veeeeeery important, Tsu-chan~."

"Couldn't you just call me?"

"No. This is top secret information. Enemy could have listened, if you know what I mean." Tsunami's eyes narrowed.

"You mean THAT kind of information?" Byakuran nodded serious. His smile gone. Everyone in the room tensed.

"So? What is it?" Tsunami was getting impatient. A few seconds passed when all of a sudden Byakuran's smile returned.

"MARRY ME, TSU-CHAN!" His arms opened widely so he could hug her. But she had frozen in place just like the others. Takeshi suddenly came in and looked between the two parties. Then all of a sudden Mukuro and Kyoya emitted such a murderous aura that the temperature in the room dropped drastically, the birds which passed by the window froze and fell down to the ground, where the beautiful flowers, which were taken care of by the biology club, withered.

"DIE!"

"KAMIKOROSU!"

And once again Tsunami didn't interfere. But not because she wanted to train Mukuro's and Kyoya's teamwork. No, that wasn't necessary anymore.

_I feel the urge to destroy something. Better go looking for Reborn._

**So that was it. The pole is still open, so go to my profile.**

**Tsunami: Next time in Colorful Sky. A lot of new people arrive. And where is the story leading now that Byakuran has come into the picture.**

**Byakuran: Marry me already~.**

**Tsunami: No.**

**Byakuran: But I'm leading in the pole.**

**Tsunami: Together with Alaude. By the way, here are the results til now.**

**1)Byakuran, Alaude**

**2)Kyoya, Reborn, Xanxus, Giotto**

**3)Fon**

**4)Takeshi, Mukuro, Colonello, Ricardo**

**5)Fran, Basil, Daemon, Dino, Mammon, Shoichi, Spanner, Enma**

**Daemon: Hn. I'm sharing the fifth place with those….**

**Tsunami: *cough* Giotto and Alaude are first and second.**

**Daemon: *twitch* **

**Tsunami: And Mukuro is on fourth.**

**Daemon: *twitch* Right. Ne, Tsunami, what do you think?**

**Tsunami: Of what?**

**Daemon: A threesome containing you, Mukuro and me.**

**Tsunami: Ieeekkkk.**

**Daemon: Or dou you want Alaude instand of Mukuro?**

**Tsunami: Someone help me.**

**LadyNoah: By the way. Next chapter will contain lemon. Maybe. But certainly Tsunamix…..**

**Daemon: Yes?**

**LadyNoah: You don't really think I will reveal that? *goes away***

**Tsunami: I apologize. The authoress is really lazy and hard to motivate. Next chapter next week.**

**Nagi: Has someone seen my skull? I'm sure I put it on my table.**


End file.
